dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thanatos (The Unsung Heroes)
Thanatos, nicknamed "Thannie" or "Pops" by his respective family, is the one of the supporting characters of future fan fiction, "The Unsung Heroes". He is the strongest Grim Reaper and one of the remaining gods who survived the Great Cataclysm War. After the war, he became amongst the ranks of the Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World at the world of DxE. Currently, he is the Grand Advisor of Hades II, the current ruler of the Netherworld and Hades's son and Chief General of the Army of the Dead. Appearance: In the world of DxD, Thanatos wears a skull mask and an exquisitely decorated cloak, the standard of all Grim Reapers. After the Great Cataclysm War, Thanatos wears an exquisitely, decorated cloak where it has a series of chain hanging from his cloak, having strands of red belt coming from top of his front shoulder and adoring a skull-clown mask. Personality: In the world of DxD, Thanatos is calm and reserved, even giving his opponents respect when he complimented the transportation magic circle technique used against Loki, used on him, as being quite a clever technique. When his comrade Pluto was defeated by Vali, he commented that Pluto shouldn't have felt dissatisfied with touching the power of a Heavenly Dragon, showing his small fascination with fighting powerful opponents. He also has a rebellious side because as mentioned by Orcus, he hardly follows Hades' orders and often takes actions against Hades’s will. Despite his rebellious side, it was all just merely to avoid of Hades finding out the secrets of creating artificial Super Devils, and hates Hades of doing something nasty things again. This can be assumed that his intentions are good, yet his actions are still harsh and out of the line. Even his son, Hiroaki commented that his father was man who speaks his intentions with actions, although taking it to a bit extreme, in which inherited that part. After the reborn of the world of DxE, he is still calm and reserved individual, but he became more humble and kind person who wish to have the departed souls of the world of DxE would reborn again into a better life as he was respecting the way of life and death for all of things as he represents the "compassionate, gentle" aspect of the death prescribed in the Greek Mythology. He also retain his aspect where his intentions are good, yet his actions are still harsh and out of the line. His family such as his wife, Shizuku commented that her husband possess a cool, mysterious, charming personality in which she loves to tease and compliment about on how to make him look embarrassed. History: Thanatos was born from the union between the Greek primordial sibling gods of darkness, Erebus and Nyx, sometime prior to the series. After for some time, he met his soulmate and future wife, Saeba Shizuku, whom also fell in love with him at first sight. After they were married for few years, their son, Hiroaki was born in the small house that they personally build and lived. As they were cuddling the newborn, he was releasing a wave of warmth around the room, in which his mother, Shizuku named him "Hiroaki" which it meant "Wide Sky/Day" and Thanatos named his son "Zephyrus" for his demi-god name as the gentle breeze came from the western sky. Plot: TBA Powers & Abilties: Immense Strength: In the world of DxD, Thanatos was regarded as the strongest Grim Reaper among every single Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper. A cut of his scythe could cause great terrain damage within the space barrier. Ddraig noted that Issei's Cardinal Crimson Promotion was absolutely no match for Thanatos, and even if he were to have used Partial Dragon Deification, things wouldn't have changed much. In fact, Thanatos' power was stated to rival even that of a low-level god-class being. After the Great Cataclysm War, He becomes one of the strongest Gods amongst all the existing, mythological factions in the world of DxE. In fact, Thanato's strength is so great that he surpassed his master, Hades, the God of the Netherworld who was superior to Zeus, the leader of the Greek Gods and Poseidon, the God of the Sea, and ranked among the current Top 10 strongest beings in the world. * Divine Power - Monochrome: This is Thanatos's Divine Power. It is a power where it allows to negate and suppresses everything around the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, hence its name. In an essence of this Divine Power, it is a stasis field which slows down and even completely stops any and all movement in its area of effect. Its original wielder, Thanatos has this power from his birth due to his creators, the Greek primordial sibling gods of darkness, Erebus and Nyx, which earned his spot among the Top 10 strongest beings in the world. With Thanato's control, he can able to use this power on creating multiple, floating spheres and wind slashes to defeat his opponents without damaging the surrounding environment. Master Scythe Wielder: Thanatos is very skillful at wielding his scythe. In fact, his scythe-wielding skill has reached to the point where it has placed him in the Top 10 strongest beings in the world. Immense Speed: Thanatos is also extremely fast, being able to create after images of himself and surpass Issei's speed in his Pseudo-Diabolos Dragon God form, being able to seal Issei's cannons within a matter of seconds. Replication: '''Thanatos has the ability to make many duplicates of himself to attack his opponents. '''Magic Expert: In the world of DxD, Thanatos has some skills in magic, as he used a sealing technique to seal Issei's wing cannons in the past. After living in the world of DxE for long times, he became more well-versed in the art of magic and other forms of sorcery where he could specializes in some magic as: * Time and Space Magic * Defensive Magic * Healing Magic * Duplication Magic * Illusion Magic Flight: Thanatos has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment: Scythe: As the strongest Grim Reaper, Thanatos' scythe can wound his opponents and shorten their lifespan with a special type of curse which is much stronger than that of the other Grim Reapers, even Pluto's. Quotes: "Now then, Let your soul dance!" - Thanatos's catchphrases. "As the being that represented death, I was simply fulfilling my duties, like an emotionless, devoid puppet that doesn't think. But... after meeting the soulmate of my life, I began to appreciate how truly life is...cherishing and...how heart-warming it is." - Thanatos describe his life as a grim reaper before meeting his future wife, Saeba Shizuku. Trivia: * In Greek mythology, Thanatos is the personification of "Death". * Unlike the Thanatos originally seen in DxD, this version of Thanatos is considered as God since Hiroaki is a demi-god born from Thanatos himself. * According to Hiroaki, Thanatos's favorite passing time is to simply staring at his mother's face, and often poke her cheeks and brush her hair. * According to his wife, Shizuku asked him on how does Grim Reaper go to bathroom for business, in which he replied "We never thought of it". * Thanatos's favorite thing to drink is his wife's homemade, brew tea. * According to his wife, Shizuku Thanatos's favorite thing to eat is her homemade katsudon and "herself", in which Shizuku replied with hearty giggles and blush. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Grim Reaper Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Mythological Figures Category:The Unsung Heroes